


take a 100 and staple it right to my tongue, always put the money where my mouth’s at (♫ Outcast - NF ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [9]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Inspired by Music, Late Night Conversations, M/M, underground rapper!changbin, underground rapper!jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho gets dragged to an underground rap show and meets Changbin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, if you squint
Series: Shuffle fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	take a 100 and staple it right to my tongue, always put the money where my mouth’s at (♫ Outcast - NF ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooo~
> 
> look i love NF's music all i ask the universe for is to one day receive the gift of Changbin covering one of his tracks pls let us manifest it
> 
> idek what this is tbh i wrote this at 4am while i was high on pain killers but enjoy

It’s crowded and people are chatting loudly with each other inside the club and Chan shoulders past a group of guys standing by the entrance to drag Minho to the front row right in front of the stage.

“Do you wanna stand in the front so your view won’t be blocked by a tall person?”

Chan throws him a glare. “First of all, rude? And it’s gonna be a cool show so we should be front row to support Sungie.”

Minho shrugs and checks his watch. “When’s it supposed to start?”

The lights go off and a hush falls over the crowd as Chan turns to Minho. “Now.”

Jisung is the first performer at the underground rap concert and he gets the crowd going pretty much instantly. Minho can’t help but be amazed by his stage presence and Chan is having the time of his life next to him as Jisung zips around on the stage in front of them, cheered on by the crowd filling the small club.

The noise through the speakers next to them is blasting into Minho’s ear drums but he gets into a party mood quickly, weak against the infectious atmosphere.

Before they know it, Jisung’s set is over and Minho turns to Chan.

“That was amazing”, he breathes out. “Are we leaving once he joins us?”

Chan shakes his head. “There’s another performance after him, Jisung said we should watch that guy. He’s apparently really good.”

There’s a brief break between sets during which Jisung joins his friends, wrapping them into a group hug.

“Thanks for coming, guys! How did you like it?”

“You were incredible!” Chan beams at Jisung who returns the smile happily.

The lights go off again and loud cheers erupt from the crowd as Jisung nudges Minho and Chan to turn their attention back to the stage. “It’s starting!”

Minho doesn’t really know what to expect but it sure as hell isn’t some angry looking, buff, short guy dressed in all black with a raspy voice. Minho doesn’t realize that his mouth is hanging open until he hears Jisung and Chan laugh at him beside him. If Jisung got the crowd to fall in love with him, this guy was tearing the stage apart.

Minho’s eyes are focused on the guy intently, like a magnet, unable to pay attention to anything else.

Halfway through the set, the guy on stage stops right in front of Minho, Jisung and Chan and he gives a quick hand sign to greet Jisung who waves back at him before he pauses for a moment to make eye contact with Minho. 

Minho almost feels shy under the intense gaze directed at him and swallows hard as the guy smirks at him. Only a second later, he’s off to the other side of the stage again, Minho’s eyes still glued to him.

The second set ends and Jisung leaves Chan and Minho for a moment to grab drinks. Chan uses the moment to send a suggestive look in Minho’s direction.

“What kinda moment were you having there?”

Minho scoffs at him. “What moment?”

Chan rolls his eyes at him but gives up. They search the crowd for Jisung and find him coming towards them with drinks and the second rapper by his side.

“Guys, this is Changbin. Changbin, that’s Chan and Minho”, Jisung introduces and hands one of the cups he was carrying to Chan.

Changbin smiles at them and Minho is floored for a moment - up close and off stage, this guy didn’t seem to be the same person at all. He stretches out his hand to offer one of the two cups he’s holding to Minho. He looks friendly, big eyes and a sharp chin and lets out a nice laugh as he speaks.

“Nice to meet you guys”, he laughs happily as Minho grabs the drink. “Was I okay up there?”

He seems shy about it and Minho’s answer leaves his mouth before he has a moment to think about his words.

“You were fucking amazing”, he breathes out and mentally slaps himself when Jisung and Chan try to hold back their laughter.

Changbin’s smile just grows wider, his eyes shining. “Really? Thank you!”

After they finish their drinks, Jisung yawns and complains about being tired and Chan apologetically bids his goodbyes as Jisung asks him to walk him home. Minho has a mind to leave with them even though he lives on the other side of town, but before he can say anything, Changbin cuts in.

“I get it, don’t worry. Get a good night’s sleep - I’ll walk Minho home.” He turns to Minho. “If you want to, of course.”

Jisung waves a hand at him. “Minho won’t mind.” He sidles up to Minho for a second. “He’s not a serial killer.”

That’s not really what Minho was worried about but he lets it slide. Chan and Jisung leave the club and for a moment, Minho and Changbin just stand there awkwardly. 

“Are you tired or would you want to go for a short walk? I’m still a bit on an adrenaline rush from the performance”, Changbin asks.

Against better judgement, Minho accepts the offer.

The walk is not short. They walk through the nightly city streets for over two hours, just idly chatting about Changbin’s rap, Minho’s job, their childhoods, dreams and fears. 

The whole night feels surreal to Minho, like a scene out of some indie movie, two people meeting by chance and offering up information on themselves without judgement before they part ways and never meet again. It’s exciting in a way.

They turn down the street to Minho’s house and he almost feels sorry that their walk has come to an end when they stop in front of Minho’s driveway.

“Thanks for walking with me”, Changbin says and turns a bright smile once again in Minho’s direction. “I like talking with you.”

Minho finds it hard to reply. “Me too. I mean, it was nice to talk with you.”

Changbin chuckles and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Wanna go out with me sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me ur thots!
> 
> hope you have an extra fresh day everyone! :D


End file.
